1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to fireplaces. More specifically, the claimed invention relates to a cover for fireplaces having
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplaces and wood burning stoves were once an essential part of a home functioning as the sole heat source for heating most homes. Today, most homes have gas or electric heating systems for heating homes, with fireplaces and wood burning stove being used to provide pleasing atmosphere in a home and are not relied upon as a heat source. With this change in the role of fireplaces in homes, fireplaces are not typically in use most of the time. Therefore, it is desirous to minimize heat loss associated with a fireplace while fireplaces are not in use. Many different types of covers and doors have been devised over the years for closing off the firebox of a fireplace while the fireplace is not in use. These previously issued United States Patents show several of these structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,730 issued to Mitchell discloses a shield adapted for use in conjunction with a fireplace having a front opening. The shield comprises a front panel, a pair of side panels disposed respectively at the ends of the front panel and extending generally transverse to the front panel, and the lower portion of the front panel being spaced from the opening of the fireplace a greater distance than the upper portion of the front panel when the shield is disposed adjacent the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,140 issued to Gallagher discloses a fireplace heat loss shield having a fabric cover of woven fire resistant material that is emplaceable over the fireplace opening to inhibit loss of heated room air. The cover has pockets sewn along all four edges thereof, into which a rigid, rectangular frame is emplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,145 issued to Klomser discloses an adjustable fireplace closure which when properly installed closes the front opening about a fireplace and virtually eliminates the drafting action of the fireplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,442 issued to Fox discloses a fireplace cover including a substantially rectangular flat sheet member of slightly greater width and height than the fireplace opening for overlapping and covering the same, a pair of one-piece foot members, each having a vertical leg mounted on the sheet member and fixed to a foot extending front-to-rear beneath and supporting the sheet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,655 issued to Licata discloses a fireplace draft eliminator for a fireplace having an opening in a front face about a hearth. The eliminator has a rear plate being of the same size and shape as the opening, so as to fit into the opening of the fireplace. An internal support frame is slightly smaller in size and shape as the rear plate and is attached to a front surface of the rear plate. A resilient gasket is mounted on the periphery of the internal support frame. A front plate is of generally the same shape as, but of greater marginal extent in height and width than the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,625 issued to Ball discloses a fireplace opening closure for closing the front opening of a fireplace when the fireplace is not in use. The fireplace opening closure includes a generally rectangular board with front and back faces, top and bottom edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the top and bottom edges of the board.
These previously issued United States Patents disclose various types of fireplace closure structures, but fail to address the need for a fireplace cover that has reflective properties to reflect thermal energy within the room away from the fireplace, provides an air tight seal to prevent thermal energy from escaping about the edges of the cover, and is easily installed and stored when not in use. The claimed invention fulfills this need by providing a fireplace cover with reflective properties for reflecting thermal energy, an air tight sealing member for preventing thermal energy from passing around the cover, and a flexible magnetic member that allows the fireplace cover to be easily affixed to a fireplace when in use or rolled up and stored in a closet when not in use.
To fulfill the need for a fireplace cover with reflective properties for reflecting thermal energy having an air tight sealing member that is easily used and stored, the claimed invention provides a fireplace cover that generally comprises a flexible insulating barrier member, a sealing member about the barrier member, and a magnet member.
A primary object of the claimed invention is to provide a fireplace cover with improved insulation properties.
Another object of the claimed invention is to provide a fireplace cover with thermal energy reflective properties.
A further object of the claimed invention is to provide a fireplace cover that is easy to install.
An even further object of the claimed invention is to provide a fireplace cover that is easy to store while not in use.
To achieve the foregoing objectives, as well as others that will become apparent after reading this specification and viewing the appended drawings, the claimed invention provides a fireplace cover. The flexible insulating barrier member is sized and shaped to cover the opening of a firebox in a fireplace and is made of an insulation material having a reflective layer on each face of the material. The reflective layers reflect thermal energy within the room away from the fireplace so that the thermal energy is not lost by heated or cooled air escaping through the chimney of the fireplace.
The sealing member surrounds the barrier member to provide a seal about the periphery of the fireplace cover so that thermal energy can not pass by the edges of the barrier member. The sealing member has a pocket for receiving the periphery of the barrier member. Further, the sealing member preferably has at least one expansion rib that helps the fireplace cover to remain magnetically affixed to the face of the fireplace when pressure changes across the fireplace cover creates a force against the fireplace cover that may result in jarring the fireplace cover out of place.
The magnet member fits within a cavity of the sealing member that extends around the perimeter of the barrier member. The magnet member provides a magnetic force that affixes the fireplace cover against metallic surfaces surrounding the firebox opening of the fireplace.
When the fireplace cover is installed, thermal energy within the building is reflected away from the firebox opening and thermal energy attempting to enter the building through the chimney is reflected away from the interior of the building, thus reducing the overall thermal energy loss associated with having a fireplace within a building. Further, the sealing member of the fireplace cover prevents drafting air from entering or leaving the building through the chimney, thus greatly improving the thermal efficiency of the building.